


Territorial

by yet_another_coincidence (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, Drunk!Reader, F/M, Fluff, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yet_another_coincidence
Summary: You get very flirty when your drunk and Cas has had enough.





	Territorial

It was quite rare that Cas joined the three of you, alchohol had a weaker effect on him so he could rarely enjoy the same sensation as you, Dean and Sam. You were already pretty drunk by the time he arrived, starting to get unusually touchy with everyone in your vicinity. 

“You know, Cas,” You flopped sideways on your half of the sofa, thrusting your legs over Dean’s lap. “You’re my favourite angel.” You smiled sweetly, digging a toe into Dean’s stomach in an effort to get him to massage your feet. 

“Why thank you, Y/N. It’s an honour.” He dipped his head and looked genuinely happy at the compliment, eyes flicking to Dean briefly as he started to massage your foot. 

“After Gabriel of course.” You added in with a smirk. Cas’s face dropped and Sam let out a bellow of a laugh from the armchair across the room. “And Dean.” 

“But i’m not an angel…” Dean protested, slurring slightly as he took another swig of his beer. 

You got up suddenly, a giddy grin on your face as you climbed onto Dean’s lap, legs either side of his waist. 

“But you buy me nice food.” You took the beer bottle from his hands and smirked as Dean almost complained. “You’re my angel.” You took a swig and felt triumphant as you saw Dean’s eyes flick down to your cleavage momentarily. 

“I should get you drink more often.” Dean slurred, taking the bottle back and squeezing your thigh with his other hand. You made a noise in affirmative. 

“Sammy is also my favourite.” You turned round and shot him a grin. He snorted and you pulled yourself off Dean’s lap to pay a visit to the younger brother. You were having a hard time controlling your limbs, not giving up despite almost falling onto the floor, Dean having to catch you. You giggled, pressing a kiss to his cheek before sauntering over to Sam. 

Before you could get to him, Cas reached forward and pulled you onto his lap. You let out a squeak in surprise, giggling but otherwise not putting up much of a fight. You settled down easily, pressing your back into his chest. 

“I’ll come and get you later, Sammy…” You did your best to wink but the alcohol in your system made it impossible for you to control your own eyelids. Sam laughed at you again. 

“No you won’t,” Cas said lowly into your ear. “You’ll stay right here.” He wound his arms around your ribs, accentuating his point. 

“Someone’s a little possessive today, hey?” Dean chuckled, swinging round so his legs were on the sofa where you were sitting previously. You felt Cas grumble something. 

If you were sober, you would have pushed the matter further. Why would cas be possessive over you of all people? Instead, you just accepted your fate, content to spend the rest of the night on Cas’s lap. You’d secretly had a crush on the angel for a while so you were perfectly happy that he’d initiated contact. 

“It’s ok Cas,” You patted his arm and leaned your head back to rest on his shoulder. “You’re my favourite angel, i promise.” He smiled down at you but you could still see he was troubled. “Your lap is comfier than Dean’s i promise.” 

Dean let out a fake gasp and Sam snorted again. 

“At least i’m not a territorial asshole.” He flopped dramatically in his seat. Sam smiled.

“Cas can’t help it, all angels are like that around their mates.” 

Cas froze, going tense behind you. It took you a minute to process what Sam had said and honestly, you were overjoyed. 

“Yayyy!” You slurred. “Cassie likes me!” You felt him relax somewhat behind you. “But if i can’t flirt with them, neither can you.” Cas frowned.

“I don’t.” 

“Good.” You pressed a kiss to his cheek, leaving a lipstick print when you drew back. 

“You’re very intoxicated, Y/N. We’ll talk about this properly when your sober.”

“Whatever you say, Cap.” You saluted, flopping about on his lap so he was forced to secure his arms tighter around your waist.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first reader insert fic and it's not normally a style i write in so i'd love to know your thoughts :) You can leave any comments here or on my blog @yet-another-coincidence


End file.
